While I Sleep
by ArielApostolos
Summary: Elsa has been suffering from horrible nightmares ever since the Great Thaw. At her sister's insistence, she agrees to take medicine to help her sleep. Only in that absolute surrender does Anna find the courage to explore the desire her sister has begun to evoke in her. (Elsanna, Icest, Short story prompt, not sure how long this will be, Hella NSFW)
1. Once Upon a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.**

**AN: This was suppose to be a one-shot prompt but it kinda just became THIS, so it'll prolly be a few chapters long, just depends on what I come up with. Leave some feedback, like/fav, all that jazz. Hope yall enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Elsa had begun to experience terrible insomnia and night-terrors soon after the Great Thaw. It had gotten to the point that she couldn't bring herself to sleep at all, her weary body and bleary-eyed stares drawing concern from the Councils during their daily meetings. She hadn't admitted it to anyone but the dreams were always the same. Her sister's frozen body, the sounds of her final cry, "Noooo!" before the magic in her heart turned her to ice. But in her dreams the ice didn't thaw, and slowly her sister's body flaked away until it shattered into thousands of ice fragments before her eyes.

It wasn't until she nearly collapsed during their evening meal that her sister caught on to the Queen's weariness, though Elsa was sure she'd noticed the signs long before then. It was probably the newness of their renewed sisterhood that kept the younger royal from commenting until that time.

Elsa had begun to excuse herself from the table, hardly having touched her evening meal, when her vision turned dark at the edges and she found herself on her side, a sharp pain emanating from her hip. Her sister's voice was close by, warm hands braced against the blonde's shoulders, but Elsa could barely make sense of the words at first.

"Elsa, are you okay?" the redhead was saying fervently. The Queen looked up to see a concerned look on her sister's face, her brows furrowed. The look on her beloved little sister's face conjured the memory of her dreams so quickly that pain lanced through her heart, bringing her instantly to tears.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna cried, wrapping her arms soothingly around the older woman. "What is it, Els? What's wrong?"

"A-Anna," she sobbed. "I-I thought I'd l-lost you!" she cried harder at the admission, the torrential emotions she'd been holding back flowing from her as the dam broke and everything she'd been suppressing tumbled out. "So cold…you were so cold! I can't lose you!"

Elsa was vaguely aware of the snow flurrying around them, but she couldn't bring herself to pay it any mind. The temperature in the room had fallen drastically but Anna didn't give her any indication that she noticed. She just held the sobbing blonde as she cried her heart out, the pained sound bringing tears to the redhead's own cheeks. She cooed softly to her older sister, rubbing her back soothingly and talking nonstop reassuring words.

When the tears had run their course and the Queen was spent, she continued to sit there in her sister's arms. It was the only time she ever felt warm, content and safe, in her sister's embrace. It was only in that vulnerable state that she allowed herself to truly enjoy the feelings her sister's touch evoked in her. She nuzzled against the redhead's shoulder where her face was buried; breathing in the scent of spring and chocolate that was uniquely Anna.

Afraid of what she'd see in her sister's eyes, Elsa willed herself to draw back and meet the redhead's gaze. But all she saw there was love and concern, those beautiful teal eyes shining in the candlelight around them. Her eyes drifted down to Anna's soft pink lips and she caught her breath, willing herself to look elsewhere. She couldn't let her sister see just how deeply she cared for her. She wouldn't understand, and Elsa couldn't take her sister's rejection so soon after they had just been reunited. And besides, Elsa didn't even understand it herself.

"You want to talk about it," Anna said softly, and for a heart-stopping second Elsa thought her sister knew where her thoughts had just drifted. Then her weary mind caught up and she realized her sister was referring to her sudden breakdown.

She slowly shook her head. "I just haven't been sleeping well," _not at all_, she thought. "I've been…having nightmares. About that day on the fjord."

Admitting it was probably the hardest thing she'd done, but doing so felt like a weight lifted itself from her, and so she continued, "I keep seeing you there, frozen and lifeless. But you never thaw, you never come back to me." The tears were falling again, she could feel the cold tracks freezing midway down her cheeks, but she kept talking, unable to stop. "I can't lose you, Anna, I can't!" She looked up into her sister's eyes, willing her to see, to know just how much she cared for her in that moment. "I'm so afraid that I'm going to wake up and the nightmares will be real. I'm afraid to sleep…"

Anna took her cheeks in her hands, the warmth from her palms thawing the frozen tears on her sister's cheeks as she brushed her thumbs across the tracks. "Oh, Elsa, I'm right here. I love you. That love saved us both, and you should trust in that if nothing else."

Elsa nodded, her eyes never leaving her sister's. There was so much trust and intense passion in them, and it reminded Elsa of why she loved her sister so deeply. Her fiery little sibling was the embodiment of living, passionate and honest, taking everything in life in stride and embracing the world with a vigor that Elsa envied. She envied everything about her sister, most especially that forgiving heart. After all the Queen had done to her, that sweet, beautiful sister of hers was still right there, believing in her when Elsa couldn't even bring herself to believe.

"I love you, too," she whispered, not trusting her voice to not crumble if she spoke any louder. "I trust you, more than you'll ever know. I'm just so scared, and I'm so tired."

Anna smiled suddenly, nodding as she slowly stood and pulled her sister up with her. After she made sure Elsa was steady on her feet, she said, "I want to get you to see the physician and have them give you something to help you sleep. You can't keep going on like this."

"But—" Elsa began, her sister cutting her off with a sharp look.

"No 'buts', dear sister," she said sternly. "It's time for me to take care of you, my Queen. I'm sure there's a rule somewhere that says I can make these kinds of decision when you're putting your health at risk." Elsa looked up from her slouch to see her sister smirking down at her and she couldn't help but laugh softly at her sister's teasing antics. She always knew just what to say to bring a smile to her face. And, of course, she was right.

Nodding, Elsa said quietly, "Okay, you win. Your Queen shall acquiesce to your valid, however unwelcome, arguments."

Anna stood with her back straight, nodding importantly at her sister. "Very good," she said in the haughtiest tone Elsa had ever heard from her, ruining the entire picture by giggling, breaking into a grin. "Now come on, your royal pain, let's get you some rest."

Before she could form a retort, her sister was whisking the blonde away, guiding her quickly to her chambers, stopping along the way to have a page summon their physician to the Queen's chambers. Not a minute passed after Anna had settled her sister into bed before their Royal Physician, Thelma, came rushing into the room with a large bag. Anna stood to the side as the matronly woman began fussing over the Queen, checking her temperature and asking her questions and quickly concluding that her majesty was suffering from exhaustion and ordering bedrest for the eldest sister.

She pulled a bottle from her bag and handed it to Anna. "This will help her majesty sleep, but do make sure she only takes one spoon-full at a time. It is a very potent sedative and she will sleep very deeply." She turned back to the queen and bowed low. "Please take tomorrow off from your duties and rest as much as you can. After that, I suggest limiting your workload until you've had a few days of good rest. Okay, my Queen?"

Elsa smiled kindly and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Thelma. Your kindness is appreciated."

The older woman bowed again, beaming at the young Queen. "Will you require anything further from me, your Majesty?"

The weary blonde shook her head, nodding regally to the other woman. "No, that will be all. Thank you again for your services."

The physician gave a final bow to both the Queen and Princess before gathering her bag and taking her leave of the royals. Anna took a seat on her sister's bed beside the tired sibling. "Here," she said, pouring out a dose of the syrupy medicine and holding it out to her sister. Elsa cringed but obliged and opened her mouth, almost gagging at the taste of the nasty concoction as it coated her tongue and throat, swallowing hard.

"_Mmm_!" she couldn't speak, hoping her eyes would be able to convey her need to her sister. Luckily the younger woman seemed to understand as she quickly retrieved a glass of water, which the blonde gladly took, drinking deeply to wash away the horrid taste. "Gah, that is disgusting!" she finally said.

Her sister laughed at the look on Elsa's face, smiling at the most un-queenly look she'd ever witnessed on the blonde's face. "Oh it can't be that bad!"

The look she sent her sister made Anna's laughter bubble over even more. "You try it then," she said, her voice thick with revulsion.

Shaking her head, her sister smiled at the Queen. "Nope, it's all for you, I wouldn't want to waste any of it."

Elsa glared at her sister's cheeky grin, but her retort was interrupted by a huge yawn, her hands covering her mouth. Suddenly all too aware of how tired she was, she sighed. She was still so scared to rest, but with the medicine working its way through her body she wouldn't be able to resist much longer. Turning a worried eye to her younger sibling, she said in a small voice, "Will you stay with me?"

Anna's eyes softened, her voice gentle. "Yes, of course." She turned and got into bed beside her sister, settling in close to the older woman's body, her arm wrapping around Elsa's waist. The warmth of her younger sister's body settled across her cool skin soothingly. It was peaceful and relaxing as Elsa felt herself beginning to drift away, and the last thing she heard before sleep took her was her sister's precious voice whispering, "I love you."


	2. For the First Time

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update. I honestly did not expect this to become anything special lol. But it got so many views on the very first day, it was kind of overwhelming. But now I think I've got my flow right :3 FORGIVE ME MY IGNORANCE OF THE POWER OF THE ICEST! Content warning: molestation, incest (you're welcome). Review replies will fall at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Anna smiled down at her sister's sleeping form, leaning up on one elbow while brushing stray blonde locks from the resting Queen's face. She had been lying with her sister for a half hour just watching Elsa's peaceful, resting face. But she was still in her day clothes and she wanted to bathe and put on her eveningwear.

With that in mind, she slowly extricated herself from her sister's side, tucking the blonde in carefully and waiting a moment to make sure the precious woman was still sleeping soundly before she made her way to the halls. She ordered a bath drawn for herself and made her way to her own room to retrieve a change of clothes.

It didn't take long for her to run through her bath time routine, especially with the worry for her sister still fresh in her mind. The idea that her beautiful, perfect sister had been suffering this past week made Anna feel sick and guilty. The guilt, she knew, was due to the fact that _she_ was the cause of her sister's suffering and that was the last thing she ever wanted to be.

She quickly braided her hair into its traditional twin plaits, then donned her evening gown and made her way as quietly as she could back to her sister's room. It was easing up on ten o'clock and she knew the housekeepers were settling in for the evening. The only ones awake at this hour would be herself and the few scant nighttime guards that patrolled the castle. Anna didn't know anyone who would be stupid enough to try to invade their castle, what with Elsa's powers being a widely known fact even just a week after the events of the Great Thaw. Everyone in attendance at the Queen's Coronation no doubt had spread the word of the Snow Queen and her amazing ice powers.

But, then again, she was grateful to the guards because there was no way she was ever going to risk losing her sister again. The thought of her sister lying alone in her room made Anna's pace double and soon she was at Elsa's door. That hated slab of wood that had been the bane of Anna's existence for thirteen years. She glared at the intricate, beautiful pattern of the wood as if she could cast the blame on it, but she now knew the truth. It didn't make the pain she'd endured easier, but it was a start.

She raised her hand to knock out of habit before she laughed at herself. That was a habit that would not likely die easy. She'd barely let herself into the room and closed the door behind her before a small sound drew her attention to the bed.

Elsa was thrashing in the bed, head tossing and turning. Her forehead was covered in sweat and the sound that Anna had heard was repeated, a cry that seemed to be wrenched from the Queen's throat.

Anna was at her side before she even intended to move. "Elsa," she called out, her voice sounded as panicked as her sister's movements. She sat herself down beside the sleeping blonde, unsure of what to do.

"Anna!" Elsa suddenly cried out, and the agonizing sound in her voice caused the redhead to gasp, her heart clenching. It was the nightmare, _still_. Fearful of startling her sister, Anna leaned forward and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders and called her name again.

"Elsa, I'm right here," she said thickly. She could feel the tears on her own cheeks but she ignored them. "Elsa, please wake up. It's okay, I'm still right here."

Elsa's movements finally slowed, her face creased in lines of fear but her breathing seemed to ease. A small whimper of sound came from her that made Anna's heart break all over again and she leaned forward to kiss her forehead. The blonde's body was radiating heat, and Anna absently realized it was the first time she'd ever felt her sister anything but ice cold.

When she moved to pull back, she felt Elsa's hands alight on her shoulders. She stopped her movements just close enough to see that the blonde's eyes were still close. Her lips moved in her sleep, whispered words flowing from her lips, and it took a moment for Anna to understand what she was saying.

"_You sacrificed yourself…for me?"_

Understanding dawned in the redhead as warmth bloomed in her heart. Elsa had finally moved beyond the nightmare and was reliving the true events of that day on the fjord. It was a memory Anna hated and revered, as it was in that moment after she had thawed that she truly, finally understood the meaning of True Love.

Willing to help her sister move forward, she responded, "I love you," in just the same voice she had that day. It was only while her sister was sleeping did she feel confident enough to let the passion and true depths of her love flow from her. That day on the fjord had cemented in her the real meaning of True Love, and even now just the memory caused her heart to soar. She loved her sister far more than their blood relations called for, and even now it was still a confusing, jumbled mix of emotions that she was still sorting through.

Elsa smiled then, and the hands at Anna's shoulders pulled her forward. Expecting the Queen to embrace her as they had on the fjord, Anna didn't resist, slipping her arms around under her sister's shoulders. But when cool lips met her warm ones, her thoughts derailed and her heart stopped.

Elsa was kissing her. _Elsa is kissing me!_ Even repeating the thought didn't quite make it real, surely she was dreaming herself. But it was real, so very real, and she was lost to the moment in an instant, her mouth moving against the blonde's while her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

It was the single most intense feeling she'd ever experienced. That simple, small act sent tingles shooting through Anna's body, her heart swelling in trepidation and excitement. She let herself fall into the embrace, allowing herself that one moment of freedom for her true feelings to pour through her lips and show her sister how she felt.

It wasn't until she felt Elsa's hands slipping down her shoulders and across the skin exposed just above her breasts that she snapped out of her passion-filled reverie. It took every ounce of will she had to pull away from Elsa's soft questing lips, but she finally was able to extract herself from the older woman's embrace, pulling her sister's hands away from Anna's overheated body and clasping them in her lap. They were both panting and Anna could see that Elsa's face was flushed a delicate pink. She was sure her own face was nearly as crimson as her hair. But Elsa remained asleep, in spite of all of this, her eyes closed as she whimpered at the loss of contact.

Anna backed a few paces away from the bed, her eyes wide as she focused on the still-sleeping form of her sister. Her lips were still tingling, her fingers tracing them absently. She could taste the minty coolness that was Elsa's mouth and her breath hitched just at the thought of that kiss. Anna wasn't sure what had just happened, but the contented smile that settled on Elsa's face was enough to sooth the rising panic building in the redhead's chest.

Part of her mind urged her to flee the room, while another altogether unfamiliar part ached to return to the blonde beauty lying unaware in the bed before her. It was easy to admit, in the confines of that room with no one the wiser, that Anna had very much enjoyed that kiss. And peering down at her sister's soft, beautifully serene features, she was reminded of that day she'd first walked into her sister's ice palace.

It was probably then that she truly fell in love with her sister. It was like the newly crowned monarch had run off into those mountains, only to reemerge a goddess. It wasn't that Elsa hadn't always been beautiful, but she'd always been reserved and withdrawn. But the woman she'd met in those mountains was someone altogether different.

Anna still remembered that lightheaded sensation she'd gotten when Elsa had walked out to greet her. She was breathless for a moment before she was able to speak, and of course she'd rambled a bit. But who could blame her, Elsa was absolutely _gorgeous!_ And that walk! Anna didn't know a person's hips could _pop_ like that without dislocating, let alone sway so sensually.

That had been a first of many-to-follow questionable moments in the redhead's life, where she had to examine her own sexuality. She'd always assumed that she'd find some prince, fall in love, get married and all that, but one look at Elsa in that form-fitting gown had driven a wedge of doubt and curiosity into her heart that she hadn't been able to deny.

Anna had been sad to see that her sister had forgone the designed she'd worn that day and developed a less revealing version of her ice gown with the same train but with a higher neckline. It was more conservative in that it covered her shoulders and rose high upon her neck as her Coronation dress had, but it was still form-fitting, almost like she _wanted_ the entire kingdom to know she was, in fact, a woman. Or maybe she just wanted them to drool over those hips…

It wasn't until Anna thought of the dress that she noticed something off about her Queen. The blankets of her comforter just covered her ample chest, so it left her shoulders and head exposed. And those shoulders _were_ exposed. Elsa had been wearing her gown when she'd been brought to bed. The redhead's mind couldn't—or _wouldn't_—process the meaning of that right away. But when it finally hit her, she felt her entire body flush with heat again and her legs began to shake.

Her sister was completely naked under that blanket.

Almost against her will, her feet began to shuffle forward until she was standing beside the bed again. There was a heavy sense of curiosity that had settled deep in her and she couldn't bring herself to fight the burgeoning urge.

Biting her lip, she sat gently on the bed beside her sister. Her heart was racing, her breathing shallow. "Elsa?" she called softly. She slowly reached a shaking hand out and laid it on her bare left shoulder, shoving the older woman gently. She quickly jerked her hand back, but Elsa didn't react to the touch or the sound of her voice.

Anna cradled that hand to her chest, her breathing shallow with a strange sense of anticipation. _She must really be out this time,_ she thought, her eyes tracing across the flawless porcelain skin, up to the beautiful lines of her sister's face. She lingered over those deep red lips, full and perfect and so soft. Her own mouth tingled, her breath shuddering out in a sigh at the memory of that kiss…

Before she knew what she was doing, her hand returned to the blonde's still form, fingers tracing over the satin skin at her exposed shoulder, moving down to the line of the comforter. When Elsa still hadn't reacted, she felt herself grow bold in her ministrations, her fingers drifting to the left. She was biting her lip so hard it hurt, but the alternative was let loose the sound that was aching to be released from her throat, and she suspected it would sound very much like a moan.

Elsa's skin was pure heaven, so soft and smooth, silk and satin and so many exotic fabrics all wrapped up into one to provide the most intense tactile sensation Anna's fingers had ever experienced. The simple friction from the skin to skin contact sent a delicious shiver up Anna's arm, making her breath hitch and a foreign heat pool at the juncture of her thighs.

She took her time, letting herself memorize the smallest details, from the curve of Elsa's collarbone, to the pulse beating against her fingers when she brushed across the blonde's neck. The Queen's breathing seemed to have grown shallow as well, but she'd yet to react to Anna's explorative touch. This only encouraged the redhead further until her searching digits brushed the line of the comforter just above the large swell of her sister's breasts.

Anna swallowed hard, her mouth dry, fear and excitement warring in her chest. She wanted to explore more—_needed_ _to. _Her body was thrumming with raw, untapped desire, so foreign yet entirely welcomed with Elsa as the subject of her arousal. And that's exactly what this was, she realized. She was severely turned on simply by touching her sister and she was aching at her core, her legs pressed tightly together against the raw heat that pooled there.

"Elsa," she whispered, her voice husky and alien to her own ears. She'd meant it to be another test of Elsa's awareness, but it came out as a hushed moan. She couldn't have stopped herself then if she'd wanted to—and in spite of the fear and uncertainty that tried to crowd her thoughts, she didn't want to stop.

It should have felt _wrong_, and in some ways she supposed it was, but as she gripped the blanket and pulled it down to expose her sister's perfect, pale breasts, all sense of foreboding or wrongness vanished, replaced by a salivating gasp and a desperate desire.

She let the blanket rest just below her sister's navel, marveling in awe at the immediate perfection of the Queen's body. Her breasts were nearly twice as big as Anna's own, and while that should have felt like a heavy blow to her womanhood, it was the furthest thing from her mind. The pale, creamy mounds were tipped with maroon nipples that had Anna licking her lips in anticipation.

She would never have been so brazen if it hadn't been for her sister's unconscious state, but here she was gazing hungrily at Elsa's bared flesh like a starved beggar at a Christmas feast. Willing to draw out the moment, she returned her hand to the blonde's shoulder, leaning closer so she could drag her overly sensitive fingers across its previous trail until they rested just before the slope of her sister's breasts. She bit her lip as nervousness settled heavily in her chest, but she couldn't stop now. She needed more, wanted to feel more of that perfect, flawless offering laid out before her like a buffet.

Barely able to breathe, she let her fingers drift between her sister's breasts, teasing her own wants by circling under each rounded bottom. Finally, she grazed upwards over Elsa's left breast, the pads of her fingers faintly brushing an erect nipple.

Elsa's sudden gasp made Anna freeze, her eyes snapping to her sister's face. But she remained asleep, her lips lightly parted in the most alluring way. Emboldened, Anna kept her eyes fastened to the blonde's face and shamelessly cupped her sister's breast in her palm, biting her lip hard to suppress a moan at the sensual feel of satiny flesh beneath her heated skin. She could feel her sister's erect nipple between her fingers and she let her fingers contract, gently squeezing the sensitive nub.

Elsa's chest arch forward into the redhead's embracing hand, a sleepy moan passing her parted lips. The answering contraction in Anna's womb drew a quiet gasp from her own panting mouth. Her other hand had crept to the hem of her own gown and pulled the material to bunch up around her waist, fingers absently tracing circles against the clothe covering her center. There was a moist heat pooling between her legs that demanded her attention and it seemed her body was more than willing to answer its call regardless of her own reservations.

Anna closed her eyes and shuddered, her body clenching uncontrollably. She felt hot all over, her mind on overload from the different sensations she was experiencing. A small moan passed her lips and she pressed her fingers harder against her center, her legs clamping tight against that foreign ache building to a fevered pitch.

Her eyes snapped open when her hand suddenly turned cold, finding Elsa's own hand covering it, her grip loose and languid. The blonde's eyes were still closed and she had yet to react in any other way. The younger sister assumed the older woman was reacting instinctively in her sleep, but it still gave her pause, fear momentarily intruding on her aroused mind.

What if Elsa woke up and caught her? What would Anna say to the Queen at that point? _"Hey sis! Um, I know this looks like I'm molesting you in your sleep, but there's really a logical explanation…" _ Yeah, even Anna couldn't turn that one around even with all her uncomfortable ramblings. But the soft, yielding flesh under her palm begged for attention and any trepidation she felt was pushed aside as Elsa's hand unconsciously urged her on.

Anna rubbed her palm upward into her sister's perfect, pert breast and used her palm to brush Elsa's nipple again. Her sister's hand fell back to her side as she let loose another soft moan. Anna was panting still, her eyes drawn to that rigid nipple that was jutting out, taunting her.

Unable to resist, she leaned in to swipe her tongue across that tempting peak, circling the areola once, twice, before she drew the taught flesh into her mouth, eyes locked to Elsa's face, searching for any sign that her sister might awaken.

The throaty moan that came from the blonde's parted lips sent a wave of heat rushing through Anna's body, her fingers pressing hard against her core as a surprising wetness soaked through her panties. Panting, she drew back, her entire body shaking, in shock from the overwhelming arousal and need coalescing in her womb. She was wound so tight she felt as though she would snap and crumble into pieces at the slightest breeze. It was frightening just how intense that aching need was, how heady the feel of exploring just this much of her sister's body was. She felt light-headed and on-edge, every muscle in her body tense and wire-tight.

Deciding she'd pushed her luck enough for the night, and wanting to give herself time to breath and truly examine what she'd done, she dazedly pulled the blankets up to her sister's chin and tucked her in gently. She leaned in before leaving and brushed her lips across her sister's, a soft kiss lingering over that perfect mouth.

She wouldn't—_couldn't—_regret this, but she also couldn't let her sister find out. Elsa was not just her older sister, but she was the Queen. Whatever this was, it would be Anna's own secret. As she made her way quietly from the room, she glanced back only once to see her sister's serene smile back on her face as she slept comfortably.

Anna found it ironic that her sister's favorite mantra now rolled through her strangely numb thoughts as she settled down to sleep: _Conceal, don't feel…_But she knew, in her heart and in her soul, that she would _always_ feel this way for her sister…

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**StormCloud7395: **Lol it's a chapter made of Fluff, Fluff is my life! :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

**Qjs833:** Hope you get your fill with this chapter, if not there will be plenty more where this came from :3

**Valathe:** Thank you, I'm a bit OCD so it's always a pleasure to know I'm not making any mistakes. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chap!

**Frank Lester:** Much appreciated, I love to include "real" situations in my stories. The more believable, the better! :3

**Lapras-plushy:** Aye, I plan to continue ALL of my stories, regardless of the length of time that passes between chaps. I HATE making you all wait, of course, but I never want to really rush any chapter because I want to make sure yall get QUALITY writing from me ;)

**Claire Cooper:** SURPRISE! :3 Yesh, it's me, and I'm glad to see you here, my dear. Hope you enjoy the story.

**An Elsanna Tale:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FACE! Seriously, that means so much to me, I'm so glad that I can deliver something unique, that's always my goal. Any and all feedback is appreciated! ^_^

**Dz:** LOL that review made MY day :3 Thank you so much for taking the time to review and let me know you enjoy. I hope you enjoy this chap, although I do think it's a BIT too much like another tease ;) But I promise plenty more icest for your face ^_^ (You, beautiful reader, are awesome!) +10 for the RHPS reference :3

Guest: lol no worries (although I'm pretty sure you weren't _worried_ lol). :3

Guest (DM): I do enjoy it when I help people reach a certain Peak with my writings :3 Hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Sleep Well, My Angel

**AN: *waves white flag, hiding behind 3-inch thick blast door* Don't kill me! I know this took WAY too long to get out. My only excuse is that life is a BITCH and stress killed my muse. Luckily, I resurrected her with lots of mouth-to-mouth :3 Seriously, though, I've been stuck behind a MAJOR block for the last three weeks or so and it's been killing me that I haven't updated this sooner. That aside, I'm expecting at least 2 more chapters out of this, maybe more, we'll see what my mind comes up with. Review replies at the end of the chapter! ^_^ Thank you, and as always, read, review, like and fav! :3 Be sure to follow my fic fanpage on FB for updates; link on my profile.**

**Oh, and a big thanks to my Beta, Emmy 3**

**Trigger Warning/Content Warning: Molestation/Rape/Drugged**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Queen rose from sleep slowly, groggily, her mind refusing to relinquish its hold on unconsciousness. Her thoughts felt sluggish and heavy, and as she sensed the soothing weight of her blankets over her body, she became steadily more aware of her entire body and the soreness that seemed to penetrate every muscle. Slowly she realized she must have remained in the same position the entire night, which even in her luxurious bed meant a stiff and aching start to the day.

_Damned medicine,_ she thought derisively. Lot of good it had done, too. She still recalled having the nightmare again…but then it changed. Her face flushed as she recalled the path her dream had taken. The blonde's fingers drifted across her lips, remembering that fantasy kiss. It should have disgusted her, or at the very least she should feel guilty. But it was just a dream. And as she remembered the sensation of her sister's soft, warm lips brushing lovingly, longingly against her own, she couldn't find an ounce of guilt over her wayward desires.

She'd been in love with her sister for as long as she could remember. Anna had been the only constant in her life besides those cursed powers that kept her secluded from everyone. Elsa had watched her from her window, growing to crave those times she could catch a glimpse of her younger sibling trouncing through the gardens. In those early years, she'd figured it was just her yearning to be with her sister, to be out there and sharing their childhood together like they had before the…accident.

But when her little sister had begun to mature, Elsa's own hormones had taken over her observations. Her sister had always had a thin figure, but as puberty worked its own magic on the young woman, it had tortured Elsa with visions of a womanly figure emerging from her little wisp of a sister. But that wasn't what had made Elsa truly fall for the younger woman.

It was the daily visits Anna had made to her door. It was an emotional torture she'd endured because she'd thought she had to. She thought she was protecting her sister back then. Some days Anna would sit outside her door talking about some antics she had gotten up to the day before. Other days she would simply sit there and wait for Elsa to respond. And on the bad days…she would beg Elsa to let her in, crying, and it would tear Elsa's heart out each time. And never once would the redhead cast blame on Elsa, or berate her for not letting her in. She would just plead and cry, and Elsa would sit in her room quietly weeping like the heartless monster she'd thought herself to be.

But those feelings that had been developing disappeared in a wave of pain and numbness the day their parents had died. In one moment of devastating turmoil, everything she'd felt was shoved into a tight box and locked away as she prepared herself for the future and her duty-to-come.

Groaning, the Queen threw the blankets back and made to sit up. It was then she noticed she was completely naked in her bed. It took her a moment to puzzle that out until she realized she'd been wearing her ice gown to bed. She must have subconsciously shed the dress when she'd fallen asleep. She just hoped Anna hadn't seen her in such an inappropriate state of dress…

The thought of Anna had the blonde royal looking around in confusion. When she'd gone to sleep her little sister had been nestled at her side. _I guess she didn't want to sleep in here all night. She must have gone to her own bed. _The thought brought on a wave of sadness but she quickly suppressed it. It was understandable, and she was just thankful Anna had been there for her at all.

In spite of the nightmare, she'd actually wound up sleeping deeply. She had the impression that she'd dreamt more but she couldn't recall anything clearly.

Yawning, she tossed her legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the sharp pain from her hip. There was a purple and yellow bruise on her hip where she'd fallen last night and she grimaced. _Luckily that's the only thing that happened._ She didn't think she could have gone another day without proper sleep. And again, her thoughts turned to her sister and that all-encompassing loving nature the young woman possessed.

Smiling wistfully, she stood slowly from her bed and stretched languidly, her arms reaching for the ceiling.

"Elsa, are you awa—" Anna's words cut off abruptly, the door knob still in her hand from entering the room so abruptly. Elsa gasped and waved her hand in front of her, conjuring her ice gown over her naked body and turning away from her sister, her face flaming.

"Anna! What are you doing? Were you raised in a barn?!" She hadn't meant to sound so harsh but her embarrassment at being so exposed in front of her sister had her voice sounding abrasive and caustic.

"Um, no, I was raised in a castle," Anna replied, her voice hushed and Elsa winced, thinking she'd hurt the redhead's feelings. But when she glanced at her sister she saw that the young woman's face was nearly as crimson as her blazing red braids. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted in something akin to shock.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa turned back to face the princess. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, you just surprised me."

Anna shook her head like she was coming out of a trance. "It's okay, that was totally my fault. I should have knocked. I just thought you might still be asleep and I didn't want to disturb you because the doctor said you should get plenty of rest, and doctors know best. But I didn't want you to miss lunch since you didn't make it for breakfast and—"

"Anna," the Queen interrupted what would undoubtedly be a long, drawn out ramble session, giggling behind her hand. _She's too cute,_ she thought as she shook her head. "I didn't realize I had slept so long." She smiled, looking down at the floor. "I had forgotten what it felt like to sleep through the night."

Warm arms embraced her in a soothing hug and she gladly wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. "Elsa," Anna said next to her ear, the sound sending a sudden shiver down the Queen's spine. Luckily, her sister didn't seem to notice. "You know I'm here for you, whatever you need." _You_, the Queen's mind shouted, violently silenced. "You're not alone anymore."

Elsa sniffed, already feeling the tears trying to escape her suddenly watery eyes. "I know," she said softly into her sister's shoulder. "It's just difficult. I've been alone for so long. It'll take time for me to get used to this." She pulled back from her sister to meet her eyes. "Open doors and all that."

Anna nodded, smiling at her sister as she took the blonde's hands into her own. "We'll make it, Els, together."

She nodded, forcing a smile to her face even as her emotions tried to bury her in guilt and doubt. "Together," she whispered back. Clearing her throat, she pulled her hands away and gestured vaguely. "I'd like to get a bath before lunch, if you don't mind waiting."

Anna's eyes widened with some indecipherable emotion but she quickly blinked and it was gone so fast that Elsa wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it. Nodding quickly, Anna backed towards the door, "I'll have a bath drawn for you—ow," she'd back into the door frame, and Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her sister's clumsy nature. Anna gave her a smile and turned to leave the room.

She glanced back at the Queen, a serious look in her eyes. "Remember, Elsa…together."

The blonde royal stood there as her heart threatened to pound from her chest, nodding absently. Then Anna smiled and left her standing there wearing her heart in her eyes for all of the world to see.

_Together,_ she thought. _If only…_

The rest of the day went by fast, and the Queen realized quickly just how overworked her body was. By the time nine o'clock rolled around she was barely able to keep herself upright. But that didn't stop her from enjoying the day with her sister, even if it did seem a bit…awkward.

Anna had always been a bumbling mess of excitement and nervous energy, but the young woman seemed to have found a whole new level of tense inelegance. She rambled more than was usual even for her, mostly about incongruous things like the state of the gardens and the weather.

But what was the strangest, by far, was the distance she was keeping from Elsa. Normally, her young sister would cling to her side, her hand resting in the crook of the older woman's arm as they walked. Yet the entire day was spent with her at arm's length, her hands clasped in front or behind her, always gesturing about as if she wanted to keep her hands busy. It was the oddest behavior and seemed so unlike the sister she'd gotten to know in the recent week.

_Well, we are basically strangers_, she tried to reason. She couldn't expect to truly know the woman Anna had become in just a week. But even still, she thought it odd that her sister's behavior would change so abruptly. Was it because she was worried about Elsa? Or was her sister trying to keep her distance from the Queen for some other unknown reason?

_Did I do something wrong,_ she wondered. _Maybe she's more upset than I thought that I didn't come to her about the nightmares._ Disconcerted by the thought, she made it a point to try to get to the bottom of it that evening before she went to sleep. She wouldn't sleep well thinking her sister was truly upset with her, regardless of that medicine.

With that in mind, she made a point to try and enjoy their time together, resisting the urge to reach out and take her sister's hand. She missed the physical contact with her younger sibling more than she knew was appropriate. Anna's touch had always been a soothing, comforting thing to her, and especially so now that they were together again. And, she admitted to herself, it gave her a sense of pleasure and satisfaction to have those soft, gentle fingers against her skin.

The sun had set and they had just finished up their evening meal together. She still couldn't think of a way to broach the subject of Anna's distance. Her sister had gone disturbingly quiet the closer time came for them to retire to bed. _She's probably just tired after entertaining me all day. _It was the more likely answer, as she recalled her sister had been awake long before the blonde and even Elsa was yawning into her hand.

They made their way quickly to their rooms. Anna was looking down at the floor as they walked and it wasn't until they passed her little sister's door that she realized Anna wasn't with her anymore. She paused and turned to see the redhead staring after her, her teeth worrying her lower lip, one hand on her doorknob.

Elsa smiled and gestured toward Anna. "Can you stay with me again? I don't…" she paused, her voice breaking a bit, "…I don't want to be alone."

The redhead's eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled, nodding quickly. "Let me get bathed and changed and I'll be right in." She opened her door, but quickly turned back to the Queen. "Um, don't forget to take your medicine."

There was a strange note in the young princess's voice that Elsa couldn't quite identify, but she shrugged it off. "I will," she replied. She didn't think she could face going to sleep without having the comfort of her sister's arms around her.

She made her way to her chambers and bathed herself quickly, brushing her hair out and braiding the blonde tresses. She had moved from her old room and into a suite of rooms just before her Coronation, which had come to be known as the new Queen's Chambers to the castle staff.

She finished up in the bathroom, wrapping herself in a towel and went into her room to find Anna sitting on the side of her bed, waiting for her. The redhead looked up as she entered the room, looking like a doe caught in torchlight as her eyes took in the Queen's state of dress.

"Oh, um, do you want me to wait outside while you dress?" Anna said, her voice pitched high, almost squeaking the words.

Smiling, the blonde shook her head, making her way over to her closet. "You're fine. You can just look the other way if you want." Elsa felt herself flush at the thought of being naked in front of her sister, but she knew it was just her overactive hormones. There was no way her sister would be interested in actually seeing her like that.

She took a soft, silk evening gown from her drawer, wondering idly as she dropped her towel to the floor, her back to her sister, when did she lose her ice gown the previous night? Everything was fuzzy, as it had been when the medicine had hit her, so she wasn't sure. She thought she'd had it on when Anna had gotten into bed with her but she…couldn't remember.

She shook her head at her confusing train of thought. It shouldn't matter, but she felt like she was missing something from that night. There was an ache in her chest, a vague recollection of soft breathing and…a moan? No, that definitely wasn't right, must be her feverish mind playing tricks of her from lack of sleep.

_Ugh, I'm never letting myself get sleep deprived again!_ She realized abruptly that she'd been standing there staring off into space clutching her nightgown and quickly donned the silk fabric, luxuriating in the feel of the soft, cool material over her strangely overheated skin.

She turned around to see her sister sitting stiffly facing the opposite direction. The blonde grinned and snuck her way over to the unsuspecting girl and jumped across the bed, grabbing her about the waist and dug her fingers into the redhead's side.

The screech that her sister let out was followed immediately by a fit of laughter, the younger girl trying her hardest to struggle free of the Queen's unrelenting digits. "Stop! Ahhh! Elsa—" she yipped as one hand found a particularly sensitive spot and dug in "—STOP! You're an evil woman!"

The younger girl finally got herself turned around and threw herself bodily at the Queen. Elsa tried to roll and get away but wound up with Anna trapping her arms at the sides of her head, the young princess looking at her upside down with a panting smirk. "That was mean," she said through breaths.

Elsa struggled against her sister's hold, but the younger girl had her held fast in an iron tight grip. "Why are you so strong?"

Anna grinned and the mischievous look in her eyes made Elsa swallow hard. "Horses, dear sister, take a lot of strength to control. And the reason I'm so strong is so I can do things like this." She held the Queen's eyes and leaned down slowly.

Elsa couldn't breathe as her sister's face approached hers. She felt herself flush with heat that had nothing to do with their struggling play and everything to do with their compromising positions. Anna's mouth was moving slowly closer to her face, and the blonde couldn't take her eyes off those soft, pink lips, her dream kiss coming back to her in a rush of sensation.

And then her face was suddenly drenched in wet spittle as her sister blew a raspberry at the unsuspecting Queen.

"Anna!" the helpless woman screamed, jerking her hands to her face as the redhead releases her arms, rolling onto her side in a fit of giggles. "That was gross," she complained, wiping at her face and turning to glare at the young woman.

Anna just grinned cheekily at her. "You started it," she replied, sticking out her tongue.

The Queen smiled and shook her head. "Brat," she muttered. "Give me my medicine, princess, before I have you flogged."

Anna giggled and took the bottle and spoon from the bedside. "I'm pretty sure you can't do that," she said as she filled the spoon and offered it to her sister.

Elsa cringed but leaned forward to take the spoon in her mouth. She pinched her nose and swallowed quickly, reaching for the glass of water her sister was already offering her, drinking quickly to rid her mouth of that taste. "Gah! Does that stuff _have_ to taste so awful?" She shuddered, then glared at her sister. "And I'm the Queen, don't think I don't have a personal disciplinarian on hand for such an occasion as a disobedient princess."

Anna swatted at her arm and threw back the blankets. As they both settle in under the warm fabric, the redhead looked up from cuddling close to Elsa with a sheepish smile. "I love you. I'm so glad we can be like this again." She bit her lower lip, not meeting the Queen's eyes. "I was scared things would be different, now that you're the Queen. But it's just like when we were younger."

Elsa felt her heart clench at her sister's words, leaning down to kiss the younger girl's forehead. Anna snuggled closer, her head resting on the older sibling's shoulder, one arm wrapped around Elsa's waist as the blonde caressed the young girl's hair.

"I love you, too," she whispered, feeling lethargy seeping into her muscles already. "I missed you so much, Anna." The arm at her waist tightened in response and she smiled against her little sister's hair. She felt the grogginess overcoming her but she wanted to say more to comfort the beautiful redhead in her arms. "I…love you. You're so precious to me." Were her words slurring? "I'm so…happy you're with me."

She felt the heavy cloud of sleep from the medicine settle over her, thoughts and emotions wavering in her mind in unassuming collages that her awareness couldn't quite nail down into one coherent verbal expression. She tried to speak again but her mouth just wouldn't form words so the last thing that escaped her lips was a quiet _mmm._ And then the world faded as her eyes slid shut, the warmth of her sister's body a comforting weight as she drifted off to blissful sleep.

* * *

Anna lay there for a half hour, nestled into her sister's side, unable to sleep. Her pulse hitched as she felt the sheer material of Elsa's silk nightgown beneath her hand across the blonde's waist. Like the previous night, she was nervous and apprehensive, but more than anything she was eager to continue her explorations. She hadn't been able to look at her sister the same in the light of day. Her entire day had been full of nervous rambling and awkward distance. But there, with her sister once again sleeping soundly under her, she felt empowered and confident.

Lifting her head, she eased her body up onto her right elbow, looking down at the restful face of her precious sister. "Elsa," she whispered, bringing her hand up to cup the Queen's cheek in her palm. "Are you awake?"

Smiling, Anna felt a bit lightheaded as that overwhelming heady sensation flooded her body again. She felt so much more brazen this time, her body already aching and wanting like it had the night before. She leaned in as she used her hand to gently tilt her sister's face to hers.

Breathing deeply, she brought her face closer and brushed her lips purposefully against Elsa's, suppressing a shudder as heat spread through her body at the slight contact. Emboldened, she pressed her lips more firmly to her sister's, biting back a moan at the soft feel of those silky lips. It was just as she remembered, and she was burning to taste the woman's mouth again.

Her tongue teased along the seam of her sister's lips, then shamelessly delved between them to explore the older woman's mouth completely. This time she did moan softly, the minty, cool taste of her sister's mouth filling her senses, so uniquely Elsa that the young redhead couldn't help but ache with her newfound desire.

A flicker of something cold fluttering against her tongue drew a gasp from the redhead, the young princess drawing back quickly. Elsa's eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed, but her lips were moving softly, almost like they were seeking. A small sound came from the Queen's slightly parted lips, and Anna realized she'd felt Elsa's tongue unconsciously dancing against her own.

Anna's let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, apprehension filling her. Elsa was reacting to her kiss even in her sleep. _Is she dreaming? Who would she be dreaming of kissing?_ Anna felt her chest tighten as a wave of jealousy washed over her. She wanted Elsa to be thinking of her, but she knew the Queen wouldn't be interested in her like that. She was her sister, sisters…didn't do things like that…

_At least not while they're awake,_ Anna thought, smiling down at her older sibling as she sat up beside her. It was strange but she felt none of the guilt she had the previous night. It was as if in that small space of time with Elsa unaware, Anna could feel confident of her ministrations. And after that glimpse she'd gotten earlier of the Queen's bare naked form, she knew she wanted to explore all of her.

She bit her lips as she pulled the blankets down to her sister's waist again, leaving her lower half covered for now. She had been sad to see her sister had chosen to wear a more traditional silken nightgown instead of her ice gown, but it wasn't a total loss. The way it hugged her sister's hips and breasts, wreathing that lithe body in velvety, thin material…Anna shuddered at the memory of holding the blonde beauty pinned under her. She'd been so close to kissing Elsa then, but her fear had made her chicken out.

She wasted no time in delving into her explorations, running her hands down across the thin material covering Elsa's perfect figure. Between her breasts, lower across the blonde beauty's abdomen, then back up, all the while watching for signs of her sister returning to consciousness. But the Queen's eyes remained closed, though Anna did notice a pink flush to the older woman's cheeks that was quickly spreading across her shoulders and dipping beneath her gown. Her eyes continued to trace a hot path across the swell of fabric that barely restrained her sister's generous bosom.

_Mmm, and speaking of…_ she slowly, gently cupped one of her sister's delectable breasts in her palm, suppressing a shudder at the soft, malleable feel. When Elsa still didn't react, Anna began a slow massaging motion, using her thumb to occasionally brush against an erect nipple through the material of her gown. Each time she did, the sleeping blonde's breath would hitch ever so slightly, which only served to send tiny jolts of heat to the redhead's core.

She was already severely turned on and she'd barely touched the perfect specimen of feminine beauty before her. She didn't know just how far she planned to take things, but she knew she wanted to explore every intimate detail she could plunder. But even still, a part of her knew she had to be careful. She couldn't risk losing her sister if she ever discovered her younger sister's guilty nighttime pleasures.

_What if she feels the same way I do? She did kiss me last night,_ her mind tried to reason. _She was asleep, though, that could have been anyone to her, _her unwanted logic replied.

Anna shook the thoughts away, willing herself to focus on what she had in front of her rather than dwelling on what-ifs. Smiling winsomely at the sight, she leaned down to feather kisses up her sister's abdomen, delighting in the small flutters she felt ripple across the lightly toned abs beneath the silky fabric. When she reached the swell of the Queen's breasts she bit her lip and glared at the constraining material.

She situated herself slowly but surely closer to her sister. When she was comfortable and sure she hadn't disturbed the sleeping Queen, she reached up to Elsa's shoulders, pulling the thin straps of her gown down her arms. She held her breath as she slowly peeled back the front of the blonde's gown until she had those perfect, pert breasts revealed to her hungry gaze.

There was a strange buzzing sensation in her thoughts, blocking out everything save for the desire for her sister. All she could think of was devouring her in that instance, but just as she made to lunge forward and take what she wanted she was able to reign in her raging hormones enough to slowly, gently take the blonde's nipple into her mouth. She wasn't sure which of them moaned because Anna had closed her eyes at the ice-cold feel of Elsa's skin against her warm, wet lips. It didn't matter, only the feel of the flawless body beneath her did.

She eventually forced her heavy lids open to keep an eye on her sister, relieved to find her eyes still closed. The blonde beauty's lips were parted and her chest was heaving up into Anna's mouth as the princess gently massaged her sister's nipple between her lips, flicking back and forth with her tongue. This time she was sure it was Elsa when a soft moan broke from her parted lips, sending a sharp wave of heat straight to Anna's core.

How was it her sister could sound so damned erotic without even being awake? It wasn't fair. All she had to do was emit a simple sound and it sent Anna careening over the edge, pulses of heat and tension coiling through her young body, pooling at the apex of her thighs. She clenched her legs together, wanting to ease that building ache but she was too focused on her sister's body.

She leaned across the blonde to pay some much-needed attention to the other beautiful mound, suckling an erect nipple between her hungry lips. She cupped the other breast in her palm, flicking at the cold, wet peak as her tongue and lips worshiped her current obsession. Another moan slipped from her sister's lips, cutting off into a deep groan at the back of her throat. The older woman was panting, her face flushed and heated, but her eyes remained closed which only spurred the younger sister on.

With a final lick, Anna drew back with a panting sigh. She wanted more, her curiosity overwhelming any form of reticence she might have had. Her free hand made its way down her sister's body, grasping the blankets and drawing them further down, settling just below her knees. She paused then, admiring the fetching sight Elsa made, lying prone with her perfect breasts exposed for the princess's greedy eyes, tracing the line of her body down to the brief glimpse of thighs just barely visible at the bottom of her gown.

The gown was in her grasping fingers before she could stop herself, pulling the yielding material upwards. Slowly, torturously slow, she lifted the gown, revealing gloriously pale flesh inch by inch. And then her sister's most intimate of places was exposed to her gaze, her eyes going wide and her mouth going dry at the most beautiful sight she'd witnessed.

She set the gown to rest about her sister's navel, eying the small patch of blonde curls that crested Elsa's moist lower lips. All at once the Queen's heated scent hit the young redhead, sending an uncontrollable shudder rippling through her body. Anna gasped at the intensely erotic sensations barreling through her own aching body, unable to keep her body still as it sought to sooth the pressure building in her own burning core.

She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, glancing back up to the blonde's face to ensure she was still sleeping soundly. The Queen's face, though not as flushed as earlier, was still resting peacefully, her lips parted ever so slightly in the most enticing manner.

Biting her lower lip, Anna traced her fingers across Elsa's exposed navel, skirting just above those inviting curls. Her heart was racing, the staccato beating in her chest matched only by her panting breaths. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she slowly dipped her fingers lower into her sister's waiting heat.

It was, without a doubt, the most deliriously erotic tactile sensation she'd ever felt in her life. The fine hairs as she trailed her fingers downward felt as soft as feathers on her skin. But that was nothing to the warmth of the Queen's lower lips as her fingers pressed intimately against her sister's moist labia. With the position of her sister's legs resting spread slightly apart, it gave her just enough room to slide her middle finger along those outer lips.

She drew her finger back momentarily to stare at the moisture that gathered on the tip. Curious, she drew the digit to her mouth and flicked her tongue across the moisture. Her eyes went wide and she greedily drew her finger into her mouth, drinking in the taste of her sister's sweet nectar. Groaning, she pulled her finger out with an audible _pop_ and glanced up to her sister's face to ensure she was still asleep. Not that she cared in that moment, she wanted to taste more of that delicious ambrosia.

Panting, she returned her hand to Elsa's waiting slit, her saliva-moist finger slipping easily between her folds, whimpering at the pure heat emanating from within. She pressed her searching digit slowly up and down those slick folds, biting her lips hard to keep the undoubtedly-loud moan from reaching past her throat. She pulled back once more and hungrily drew her soaking finger into her mouth, her tongue lapping up every bit of her sister's succulent juices.

Anna was lost in the taste and feel of her sister's body. She couldn't bring herself to hold back even if she wanted to. She needed _more_. Pulling her proffered finger from her devouring mouth was a struggle, but she ached to return to her unknowing lover.

She slipped her slick finger back between Elsa's moist folds and traced them up and down again. When she reached back to the top of her sister's slit, she pressed down against the nub she found there.

Her heart leapt into her throat as her sister's back arched slightly off the bed at her touch, moaning softly, longingly into the air. Anna stopped all movement, not even daring to breathe as the Queen slowly lowered back to the bed, her breath panting out. When Anna didn't continue her ministrations, the blonde released a quiet whimper of sound. Feeling suddenly fearful, yet unwilling to retreat, the redhead slowly flexed her finger against her sister's sensitive nub again, circling slowly as she studied her sibling's reaction.

The older woman's back arched slightly again, small mewling noises coming from her throat. Her sister's face was flushed and her body was pouring off heat where Anna's fingers teased the blonde's lower lips. It was by far the most erotic display of sensual pleasure the assailing princess had ever experienced. She couldn't pull her eyes away from her sister's face as she continued to gently massage the button of sensitive flesh she'd discovered.

As Elsa's movements began to become more frantic, Anna's common sense decided to interrupt her libido. She didn't want to wake her sister, and she feared at that moment that she was very close to doing so if she continued. She wanted to keep pleasuring her Queen, to explore and plunder every secret wanton desire her sister held hidden in her perfect, glorious body. But perhaps she'd pushed her luck enough for one night.

She retrieved her delving digit from her sister's increasingly wet folds, drawing the succulent moisture into her ravenous mouth once again and just stared down at her sister. She pulled her finger away from her mouth and was about to reach out to return the Queen's gown to its original position when a soft voice stopped her cold.

"_Anna,_" the voice whispered. It was a voice full of longing, a voice dripping with need, yet so quiet it was almost unheard.

The princess's breath caught in her lungs, a heavy lump lodged in her throat as she stared wide-eyed at the older woman lying before her. Dazed, Anna stood from the bed, stumbling a bit as she continued to stare down at her still-slumbering sister. She dully drew the blankets up over her sister's body, eyes never leaving Elsa's beautiful, precious face.

Numbly, she backed away from the bed, her emotions chaotic as heat suffused her face. Her breath exploded from her in a long, heavy sigh. She turned then, panting as she ran from the room, stopping only long enough to close the door to the woman's chambers behind her. She ran the entire way to her own room, locking her door and throwing her shaking body onto the bed and delving beneath the blankets.

She was staring up at the ceiling, her eyes unseeing. Her mind was in shambles, one thought stumbling into another. _She said my name. She said _my_ name! _What did it mean? Did some part of Elsa know that Anna was there, touching her like that? Or did Elsa want her in such a way that even in sleep she would call out her name? What did it mean?!

There was only one thing she knew for certain. She would not be sleeping that night…

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Claire Cooper: **Yesh, and as you can tell she got even more bold in this one. I hope I'm developing this at a believable pace. Either way, I'm having fun.

**Electra Red:** Oh, just wait for the next chapter, I do believe you'll be sufficiently pleased with the results :3

**Ghost Critic:** I am SO sorry this chapter too so long to put out. I have no excuse *commits hara-kiri*

**Frank Lester:** Thank you so much! I hope this chapter was just as entertaining and fulfilling :3

**LordAdamant:** Yes, yes it is :3

**malekoydaerb: **lol I will keep you guessing on most of that for now, but rest assured there will be a lot of revelations soon ^_^

**Hei-Feng:** My apologies! I hate that it took so long to put this update out, but I hope it was worth the wait. 3

**RStyle:** After reading this chapter, I'm sure you realize you are correct in the reciprocation of feelings :D As for angst…we shall see, I don't do angst that well. So far I've been letting this story write itself as I never expected it to become more than a one-or-two-shot. _ We will see!

**incubushead:** Thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter just as well :D

**Firefall Bangenthump: **First of all, love your name lol. Secondly, thank you so much for your input. I hope this chapter was plenty filling for you, and I can guarantee the next chapter is going to rock your face. :3


	4. Te Amo (I love you)

**AN: *waves white flag* Don't kill me, please. I know this took absolutely WAY too long to get this update out. I can only throw myself on your mercy and thank you so much for your patience. I hope that this extra-long chapter will make up for it a small bit. I spent all day writing on this and editing it to ensure I provide you with a quality update, so I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has been so supportive of my writing. With my new management position at work it hasn't left me with a lot of time off to write as I'd like to. But I expect things to be settled out and for my drive to return. As always, feel free to message me about my work, or leave a fav, follow, and review! Review replies will be at the end of the chapter.**

**I expect at least one or two more chapters before I call this fic finished, so stay tuned!**

**I do not own Frozen or have rights to any of its characters.**

* * *

For the first time in forever, Elsa didn't want to wake. Waking would mean she had to leave her dreams behind, and that was something she clung to for the first time in forever. No nightmares, no horrible precursor terrors alleviating into better dreams. No, this dream had been perfect from the moment of conception and beyond, a willing erotic and sensual offering to a fiery goddess.

But alas, time and too much rest weren't on her side. With a heavy groan, she slowly opened her eyes, glaring up at the canopy as if she could cast blame of her conscious state on the draping cloth. It had been the most sensual, exhilarating dream she'd ever had, and just remembering it brought a near-violent shudder through her body.

She recalled it almost vividly; nearly crystal clear at first were the sensations delivered to her body by her phantom lover. She smiled at the memory of her sister's husky voice, and those velvet-soft lips pressing against her own, so warm and deliciously demanding, insistent. She had wanted so badly to respond, but her body had felt suspended, as if her dream lover had held her pinned by the strength of her desire alone.

Yet even with that weight holding her back, she remembered raking her tongue across her sister's as Anna deepened their fantasy kiss. Elsa couldn't help but groan as she brought her fingers up to her lips, a phantom tingle lingering there. She could almost taste the younger woman—chocolate and brazen excitement.

But then...then the dream had escalated far beyond her wildest imaginings. Her dear, sweet sister had touched her in ways that only Elsa's fingers had ever dared to explore. And even those tactile explorations had nothing on the ephemeral touch of her sister's probing fingers and mouth. It was pure ecstasy, unadulterated pleasure given by her beautiful and innocent Anna.

Oh by the gods how she wished it had been real. But she knew it was simply a feverish imagining of her drugged and disoriented mind. There was simply no way her sister would feel the same about her that she did for that precious redheaded goddess. Elsa knew her thoughts were sick, that she shouldn't feel this way about her own flesh and blood, but no matter how much she berated and degraded herself, the thoughts remained.

Elsa loved Anna. It was the simplest and most complicated statement in all of Arendelle history, yet it was the absolute truth. Without Anna, Elsa knew she couldn't exist. Anna was the goodness and light in the world, while Elsa was the frigid cold that stole away happiness and life. Without that light, Elsa would cease to be the loving Queen and would fall back into the darkness of eternal winter.

Sighing deeply, Elsa threw back the blankets from her sleep-weary body-only to pause as she took in her disheveled state of dress. Her gown was pulled down off her shoulders, exposing her breasts just as it had in her dreams. If that weren't strange enough, her gown was also drawn up exposing her body fully...just as in her dreams.

_Did I do this? _she wondered as she quickly adjusted her gown back into a more modest position. _No, I didn't move at all. _She knew she hadn't moved from the stiff and aching feel of her body, just as it had the first night she'd taken that damned medicine. And with the way her blankets had been set over her body...that really only left one other explanation...

Elsa jumped to her feet and almost fell to the floor at the knock to her door. Her heart was pounding, racing as rapidly as her thoughts. She knew that knock, and she knew she couldn't face her sister, not with her mind in such chaos. She quickly froze the door handle before her sister could rush in like she was prone to do those days.

_"Elsa," _came Anna's concerned voice, no doubt having tried the handle. _"Elsa, are you okay? Are you awake?"_

Elsa's voice squeaked when she first tried to speak. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Um, yes, I'm fine! I'm just...I'm changing! I'll be down for breakfast as soon as I finish!"

There was a brief pause from the other side of the door, then a hesitant reply, _"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."_

Elsa waited until the sounds of her sister's retreating footsteps faded before she sat heavily on the bed. Her heart was still pounding and her mind was a jumble of trepidation and...excitement? Yes, most definitely excitement. The implications of her dream rendezvous with that beautiful goddess of a sister of hers being real...it was more than her mind could handle.

She wanted it to be real, more than anything she'd ever wished for in her life. To have her True Love return her affections and more amorous desires...it was what she craved above all else. She loved Anna wholly and completely and wanted to make the young Princess hers in all ways. It was a concept immediately instilled into her thoughts by this new revelation and it would not be silenced.

Elsa knew she should feel some sort of guilt or worry at the lengths to which her imagination was carrying this new discovery, but there was no such reservation in her mind. It was as if every part of her life, every aspect of her existence up until that point was suddenly aligning along the same lines of fate, all pointing to one thing: Anna.

But even as she could imagine and dream of a life with her young sister as more than just siblings, she had to be sure of what her mind was perceiving. She had to be sure that these dreams were real and not just some corrupt and disgusting perversion her mind had created. She refused to ruin the renewed bonds she had with Anna on the off-chance that this was all a figment of a sleep-deprived and deranged mind.

With that idea concrete in her thoughts, Elsa quickly ordered a bath drawn for herself and hurriedly cleansed her body of the rather "dirty" evidence of the previous nights desires. Her skin seemed extra sensitive that day and every touch of the cloth across her body seemed to send rippling tingles through her core, like a phantom echo of the touches she'd felt under her sister's demanding fingers.

It was during that warm bath that she came up with a plan. She needed to test the waters, so to speak, and what better way than by teasing her sister during the day. Armed with her new-found knowledge that Anna might, in fact, harbor the same desires as herself, she would watch her sister much closer. Now she knew to look for the signs she herself was prone to display, rather than looking away out of fear of discovery.

It was a tantalizing and exciting idea and she was in such a rush to get out to meet her sister that she even forewent her usual braid, brushing out her long platinum hair in the hopes of throwing the younger woman off. A new look never hurt, nor did a little skimping on the usual modesty of her ice gown.

The Queen inspected her latest creation moments later in the full-length mirror and couldn't help the sly grin that spread across her lips. _Oh yes_, she thought, _let's see how she reacts to this!_

Giggling quietly to herself, she bit her lip as she gave herself another once over. Satisfied that everything was in the optimum place for her sister's viewing pleasure, she set off to breakfast. She stopped only momentarily to have Gerda dismiss the staff for the day and order a picnic to be prepared for her and Anna for later. As an afterthought, she also ordered her to have Kai report to the Counsels that she would still be resting for the day. The woman was nothing if not poignant, nodding with only a minimal pause and a certain knowing glance at the Queen's choice of ensemble before rushing ahead to do as she was asked.

Unable to keep a slight skip from her step, Elsa grinned as her icy heels clacked rapidly down the halls. She had one last stop before she made her way to the dining room, but she had to hurry. She didn't want to be late, after all. Her sister was expecting her...and by the end of the night, she would know at last if her dreams were real...

* * *

She had been waiting for Elsa for nearly an hour, and eventually even the staff had left for the morning. She knew by the tone of Elsa's voice that morning that something was up, but she had held out hope that it was just as the blonde had said, that she was caught changing. But Anna knew her sister well enough by that point to know when something was out of the ordinary with the older woman.

Sighing, she was just about to give up and leave when the large double doors to the dining hall opened. Looking up, her breath caught in her throat and her brain literally stopped functioning.

There was Elsa, carrying a tray in one hand like a professional server, her other hand closing the doors softly behind her. But it wasn't the dish she was carrying that caught the young princess' attention. Not even the delicious smell of chocolate could draw even a minuscule comparison to the appetizing beauty before her.

Her eyes caught first on the light sheen of a nearly transparent skirt that ran the length of her sister's gorgeous legs, slit nearly all the way to her hip so that when she began walking towards the table those pearlescent thighs flashed with each mouth-watering step. From there the dress tinted to a darker blue, almost a tease in the way it hid away those succulent thighs and enticing blonde curls that Anna remembered so well.

Gone was the icy train that usually trailed behind the Queen, and in its place were the most beautiful locks of golden silk Anna had ever beheld. Those platinum tresses flowed behind her like a cloak, drifting in an unnatural wind. It was the first time she'd seen her sister wear her hair down and it had the most tantalizing effect. And just there, glinting like pale sapphire was a lacy ribbon of ice wrapped snug against the blonde's throat, drawing the eyes like a magnet to the perfection of her smooth skin.

And if that wasn't enough to stop the redhead's heart, the top of the dress mimicked Anna's coronation dress, draping loosely off the shoulders, wrapping under her arms and encasing the Queen's ample bosom tightly. The bust itself was slit down between her breasts, held together by a single snowflake, revealing a dangerous amount of cleavage to the young sister's hungry gaze.

"What do you think?" the Queen asked hesitantly as she stopped a small ways from the table. She spun in a circle and the younger woman nearly choked as she realized the back of the dress was made up of a netted interlacing pattern of ice that pretty much left her flawless back bare to her hungry gaze.

Anna blinked as she heard the tray being set on the table in front of her, her eyes slowly traveling up to meet Elsa's pale blue orbs. The entire room seemed to disappear, leaving the princess light-headed and breathless as she took in the beauty standing before her. She hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing until the room literally began to spin, her vision darkening at the edges.

"Anna!" her sister cried, reaching out to brace a hand against the redhead's shoulder. "Are you okay? You're face is so flushed. You're not feeling sick are you?"

Anna took a few deep breaths, embarrassment staining her cheeks crimson. "I'm fine," she squeaked, swallowing hard as she cleared her throat. In what she hoped was a more normal decibel, she continued, "I'm okay, you just surprised me is all. I...didn't think you were coming."

As she met Elsa's smiling gaze, her breath caught at the knowing smirk on her sister's lips. "I would never miss a chance to come...see you." Anna blinked, sure she had imagined a slight pause in her sister's words, but before she could puzzle that out Elsa was talking again. "I told the staff to take the day off," she announced proudly. With a flourish, she waved her hands towards the tray she'd set in front of Anna. "Since today is my last day that I can take off from my duties, I wanted to make it something special for you."

Smile softening, Elsa pulled up a chair and sat facing her sister, looking intently into her eyes. "I haven't properly thanked you for all that you've done for me. You've always gone out of your way to do everything to show how much you love me. You literally sacrificed yourself for me and I've yet to be able to repay such a selfless act. But..." she paused, still smiling, eyes searching back and forth between Anna's, "I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life proving myself worthy of such love."

Anna felt herself falling forward into those beautiful blue eyes, and in that moment it seemed that all the world had truly disappeared. There was only herself and the goddess before her, gracing the redhead with her unconditional love and humility. And for a brief moment she forgot herself as she began leaning forward, her eyes locked on her sister's luscious lips.

She only just caught herself, turning her forward motion into a wide embrace, wrapping her sister in her arms as she buried her face in the older woman's shoulder to hide her embarrassment. "Oh Elsa," she whispered, "You don't have to prove anything to me. I know you love me, I do." She couldn't help but brush her cheek lightly across her sister's bare skin, quietly yearning to taste her Queen again.

Elsa's arms surrounded the young Princess in a surprisingly strong hug-so strong, in fact, that she was pulled forward out of her chair. She hadn't realized just how awkward of a position she'd put herself in by lunging forward like she had, which was how she ended up tumbling pretty much onto her sister's lap.

She just managed to catch her forward momentum by bracing her arms on the back of Elsa's chair, only to find herself a scant few inches from those pure, icy blue eyes. She was splayed out across Elsa's lithe form, their bodies flush with each other as she supported her weight with her grip on the chair.

Anna's breath stilled in her lungs as she gazed into twin pools of the clearest blue she had ever beheld. She was so close she could feel Elsa's heart thudding against her own chest-or was that her own racing pulse? She wasn't sure, but what she was distinctly aware of was the fullness of her sister's breasts pressing against her own, the coldness of the ice gown barely a passing sensation. The Queen's frosted breath ghosted across the redhead's lips in a stuttered, rapid exhale.

Realizing her position and how uncomfortable she was probably making Elsa, Anna stumbled to push herself off of the older woman. She succeeded in extracting herself from that intimate and distinctly comfortable embrace, but only after shuffling enough that her entire body eventually brushed itself along the length of her sister's nearly prone form.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, her voice panicked as she regained her own seat, noticing how her sister was splayed backwards into her chair. The position was altogether enticing and sexy with the way she was sort of sprawled backward into the seat, her dress riding high up her leg due to that damnable slit, her arms splayed over the arm rests.

Elsa cleared her throat as she slowly leaned forward, arching her body into a sitting position. Somehow the woman was able to turn sitting up into something completely sensual and erotic, and the young Princess's brain was slowly turning to mush at the display.

"It's quite alright, my dear sister," the older woman said, her voice a low, rumbling timber that seemed to vibrate across Anna's senses like a caress. _Seriously! Hormones, stop!_ "I don't mind," the blonde continued, "We've been apart for so long, I'll take any excuse to be close to you." The Queen met her sister's wide eyes and winked, raising her hand to hide a giggle.

_Okay_, she thought, _what the hell is going on?_ She wasn't the most worldly person, she'd been sheltered nearly as much as her sister. Yet if she didn't know any better, she'd seriously think her sister was...flirting with her.

_Impossible_, she berated herself. She couldn't be. _Could she? _Deciding to just go with the flow for the time being, she smirked and stuck out her tongue teasingly. "Well, dear sister, what did you have in mind for today? Remember, your Princess demands only the best performance from her Royal Entertainment." She tilted her head up in an effort to appear as snooty and regal as possible.

Of course she ruined the whole affect by bursting into laughter moments later, with Elsa's own mirthful giggles joining at the same moment. "Oh gods," Anna wailed between fits of breathless chortles, "That was the worst!"

Elsa was first to recover, small chiming sounds quietly bubbling up from behind her hand. "Yes, well..." she cleared her throat, sitting up straight in her chair like the Queen goddess that she was, instantly drawing the redhead's attention. "As your 'Royal Entertainer,'" her eyes twinkled with more laughter, but she kept her face demure and proper, "I promise you a day of splendor and enjoyment." And just as suddenly, her regal mask slipped away as a smirk eased its way across her lips, her head tilting forward so that she was looking up at the Princess from behind silken bangs. "I promise, I won't rest this day until my Princess is satisfied."

Anna swallowed hard, her face flushing as she licked her suddenly dry lips. _Okay, now that surely couldn't be mistaken for anything but flirting_, she thought. _Seriously, what the hell was going on?_ Maybe Elsa was just in a good mood after finally getting some good sleep? It would explain this..._new_ Elsa that was sitting in front of her, positively dripping with sensual confidence. The woman went from exuding sexuality one moment, and playing the part of the loving sister the next.

It was so confusing! But before she could form any kind of response-_seriously, what do you _say_ to something like that?_-Elsa's mien of seduction flowed away, replaced again by her usual smile as she gestured towards the forgotten tray in front of Anna. "And to start this day off right, I snatched this from the kitchens."

Curious, she turned back to the table to find a simple wood bowl covered with a lid. She began to reach out to the bowl only to have her fingers swatted away by her sister. Turning an affronted pout to the older woman, she opened her mouth to protest only to be silenced by a soft, cold finger across her lips.

"Ah-ah," Elsa whispered, gifting the redhead with the sweetest smile she'd ever seen. Of course, Anna was having the hardest time resisting the urge to take that finger into her mouth and tasting her sister's delicate skin. Luckily for the Princess, she was saved from any embarrassing reactions by Elsa pulling her finger away...very slowly.

"Today," the blonde royal continued, "I will be taking care of my Princess." Purposefully, the Queen reached out to the bowl and removed the lid. The mouth-watering scent of warm, dark chocolate wafted up to Anna, but that wasn't what had the young redhead's stomach fluttering. It was in the seeming possessive way Elsa kept saying 'my Princess.' Maybe it was just her imagination, but she was sure she heard the change in her sister's voice on those two words.

The blonde pulled her chair even closer to the table-and Anna. The redhead was dangerously aware of the gentle brushing of Elsa's knees against her own but she tried to keep her mind focused on what was happening in front of her. Delicate, pale fingers began to dance over the bowl and with a gentle flourish, a trail of magic seemed to erupt from her fingertips.

As the magic coalesced, a thin tendril reached its way into the bowl. Anna was hypnotized by the display, so much so that she barely registered her sister moving even closer. Then those hands gestured upward and a dollop of frozen chocolate flew up into her waiting hand.

Still transfixed by the Queen's magical prowess, Anna blinked in surprise as that piece of chocolate was offered to her. Dully, she reached out to take it only to have her sister swat her hand away again, pushing the dessert towards her lips, smiling expectantly.

Anna blinked, looking between the chocolate and her sister's twinkling eyes. "But its frozen, now, isn't it? Won't it be hard to eat?"

Elsa's eyes crinkled as she giggled, pushing the chocolate closer. "Trust me," she said quietly.

Nodding slowly, she opened her mouth and leaned in the last few inches to take the cool treat between her lips. Her eyes went wide, both at the soft brushing of cool fingers against her lips and the explosion of flavor across her palate. The delicious dessert was cold at first, but as soon as she bit down on it the outer shell dissolved into a cascade of thick, creamy chocolate, hints of almond and coconut teasing her tastebuds.

"Mmm!" she exclaimed, meeting her sister's waiting gaze. Unable to stand it, she closed her eyes and moaned softly, her fingers tracing her lips absently as she luxuriated in the extravagant taste. She'd always considered herself a connoisseur of the intricacies of chocolates of every variety, but this was something entirely new. And it was delicious!

"Oh gods," she muttered after she regretfully swallowed the last bit of the cocoa nectar. "That was...heaven!" She opened her eyes to see Elsa gazing at her with a heated gaze, but as soon as she noticed the look it was gone, replaced by a small smile.

"It's a trick I learned recently while visiting with a foreign trade ambassador from the North." Her smile softened in memory. "He was telling me about how they use their colder temperatures to prepare special desserts. I've been spending a lot of time in the kitchens late at night this past week...when I couldn't sleep."

Concern furrowed Anna's brow as she placed a hand on her sister's knee in support, letting her continue to talk. "Unlike the Northerners, I have a distinct control over the temperature of chocolate to finite degrees." Her left hand alighted atop Anna's on her knee, lacing their fingers together in a simple embrace. Her other hand rose to the bowl again, gesturing in magnificent, swirling movements that directed her magic into the waiting dessert. "I can change the texture and even the taste of the mixture by shifting the temperatures at just the right time."

When the solidified piece of chocolate leaped to her hand this time, it was in the shape of a thick snowflake, easily half the size of her palm and as intricate as any natural snowflake in design. When Elsa made to offer it to Anna, the redhead smiled and slowly reached up to take the proffered chocolate between her fingers. Smiling, she snapped the snowflake in half and held her piece up to her sister's lips, waiting.

Smile widening, the older woman leaned forward, her pale-blue eyes locking with her younger sister's expectant turquoise gaze. Those full rosy lips parted at the same time she pushed her own offering closer to Anna's mouth. Feeling almost suspended in time, she opened her mouth wide and took the snowflake half into her mouth at the same time the Queen's lips closed around its twin.

She wasn't sure what shocked her more, finding her sister's finger stuck between her lips, or the sensation that jolted up her arm as Elsa's tongue swept across the pads of her own suspended fingers. Regardless, she found herself breathing heavily at the dual assault on her sense of taste and the tactile sensation brushing at her fingertips.

Elsa's eyes closed as they both pulled their hands back, her head tilted back in the most sensual display of raw pleasure, a small _mmm_ rumbling from her throat. Anna's heart was racing, her womb clenching in memory of the last time she'd heard those sounds coming from her beautiful sister. She swallowed the treat with only a vague thought towards how delicious it was as it melted across her tongue. She wanted the Queen so much in that moment, her body aching to resume its pleasurable explorations of her dear sister's perfection.

She was saved again from any embarrassing lapses in her self-control when Elsa opened her eyes and smiled brightly at her. Seemingly without thinking, the enticing goddess brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean. Anna sat there with her body tingling and clenching at the erotic motions of her sister's tongue delicately lapping away at her very-clean fingers. _Did she just..._

Before she could form any kind of coherent thought or response, Elsa was pushing her chair back from the table and rising to stand, pulling the redhead up with her by their still-clasped fingers. "We'll have to save the rest of this for later," she was saying, her words momentarily unheard behind the buzzing in Anna's head. "We have an entire day ahead of us!"

The younger woman swallowed hard, shaking her head to try and clear the sexual fog that clouded her mind. "Entire day?" she asked, dumbfounded.

The Queen's smile brightened knowingly. "Yes, the entire day!" She gathered the redhead's other hand into hers and pulled her closer until there was but a breath of space between them. "I'm all yours," she whispered.

If she'd thought her heart was racing before, it was nothing compared to the galloping thud in her chest as those words caressed their way across the young woman's heart and mind. _All mine,_ her heart and body proclaimed, while her mind quietly chimed in with, _She doesn't mean it like that._ But even that part of her mind was weakening at the onslaught of teasing and apparent seduction from her sister so far that morning. She needed to get control of the situation before she lost what little will she had left and did something irreversibly stupid.

Smiling as broad as she could muster, she met her sister's searching gaze. "Well then, we better not waste a minute!" She bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. "Um, lead the way...my Queen."

Elsa's eyes flashed momentarily at her sister's change in tone, but if she noticed anything out of the ordinary she didn't say. Instead, she released the younger woman's hands and turned, gesturing broadly to her right while offering the other arm to the redhead. "If you would, my Princess, we shall be off. I have so many plans for you today!"

She couldn't be sure if it was simply her hormone-addled mind creating delusions of grandeur or whether her sister was really flirting with her, but in that moment Anna didn't care. She took her sister's proffered arm and stepped close to the taller blonde, resting her head against her shoulder. Sighing contentedly, she said, "Lead the way, my Queen. I'm at your mercy."

_And tonight,_ she thought with a hidden smile, _you will be at mine._

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**Ghost Critic:** lol consider my life and stress bitch slapped in your honor!

**RStyle: **I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get updated. I shall endeavor to never let that happen again! Hopefully this chapter will shed some light on the story's development.

**Zelene2004:** Added that update when I got your original review, but thank you again for helping me keep this in order ;)

**Electra Red: **Hopefully this has whet your whistle for the potential finale chapter/s that are to come. ^_^ I'm so sorry it took so long to update!

**Claire Cooper:** Thank you so much for the support ^_^ And yeah, I don't imagine sleep came easily to her :3

**CanITellUSmThin:** Heheh, can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.

**Frank Lester:** Mwahahaha, thank you for the support and I'm glad you didn't get into trouble during your lecture. Don't worry, things are moving along now and will come to a head soon.

**Hei-Feng: **Okay, welp? :3

**Veoviing: ***evil laughter*

**elsannapantaloonies:** Thanks, I always feel like I get a little too wordy, but my OCD doesn't allow for much room to improvise.

**Idunnowhattosay (~Fran):** Thanks, I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far!

**Elsa:** Here ya go, hope you enjoy the way this turned out.

Guest: If you want, you can follow my fanfic fan page on Facebook. Link is in my profile description.

Guest: Here ya go! ^_^ hope you enjoyed

**malekoydaerb:** Heheh, soon, I promise :3

**Wolfguard22: **I will always continue writing on my fics, even if it takes a while to post updates. I'm so glad that you have enjoyed it so far!

**AlphonseAl:** Aye, I'm glad I got to write it, it has definitely been a unique and fun experience.

And to all of my readers, thank you so much for taking the time to read my works. It means so much to me that so many people have deemed my stories and writing worthy of being sought after. Thank you, thank you, thank you! *hugs all around*


	5. So Is That You?

**AN: 5/26/17 Um...hi. Yeah, I'm still alive, and I'm still writing. I've had a LOT happen in the recent year and a half that I haven't updated this story. Between losing a career job, getting crushed emotionally by someone I loved deeply with all my heart, and surviving a suicide attempt, I lost my will to write along the way. Then yesterday I pulled up my story and started reading it. Then I opened my documents and found two different versions of Chapter 5 tucked away in them, partially complete. It took the better part of a day but I settled on the second one and began writing. It was the first time I've been able to truly finish a chapter to anything I've been working on in the last year or more. I am so sorry this has taken me so long to get finished, but I want you all to know that I AM going to finish this story. No, this isn't the last chapter. I can't promise a swift update for Chapter 6, as I don't know what chaos my mind will fall into after this. But I feel inspired for the first time in forever and I want this to continue.  
As always, Review replies are at the end of the chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with me as long as you all have. You're all such wonderful people, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

All in all, her breakfast 'surprise' had gone much better than she had anticipated. From the moment she'd entered the room, her sister couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the blonde...or her jaw off the floor. And if that wasn't telling enough, the perpetual flush that tinted the redhead's cheeks was as good a clue as any.

Anna wanted her. That one thought kept repeating over and over in the Queen's head, the events of that morning playing out in her mind from every possible angle. Everything seemed to be indicative of her sister's desire, from the slow, methodical way her eyes had traced their way up Elsa's body when she'd arrived for breakfast, to the flustered and breathless way she'd stumbled over her words.

She could still remember that heart-stopping moment when she was sure her sister was about to kiss her. But whatever it had been the redhead was going to do, instead she wound up wrapping Elsa in an awkward embrace. It had been a spur of the moment decision to pull the younger woman forward, but she hadn't expected it to work out so well. She could still feel her sister's soft breasts pressing against her own, her warm breath stuttering against Elsa's lips. And those teal eyes, peering straight into her soul in a single moment of heart-pounding vulnerability.

There was no mistaking their racing hearts thudding against one another, nor the deepening flush on Anna's cheeks as she scrambled to return to her own seat, their bodies brushing in the most deliciously sensual way. Elsa had felt emboldened by that point, so much so that she felt safe in flirting openly with the young redhead.

Anna, for her part, handled the teasing wink and comments well, falling back on her usual goofy manner that sent them both into fits of laughter. It felt so perfect, so right, exploring the potential for more than a sibling relationship with her little Princess, while still being sisterly. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time, just how easy it seemed to be. Maybe, just maybe this would work out for them.

_By the Gods, I hope so_, she thought as they made their way out of the castle. She'd shifted her gown into a more modest form along the way, which only seemed to perturb the redhead following along beside her. But the Queen did have a certain image to uphold and strutting around the kingdom in her earlier creation was just not a possibility. Yet it gave her another tantalizing insight into the fact that her perfect, sweet little sister had enjoyed the view.

_Only for you, my Princess_, she thought with a smile, wishing she could muster the confidence to say it aloud. But not yet, it was too soon and she wanted to be completely certain that Anna would be accepting of such a relationship. It was with that ambiguity weighing on her thoughts that she decided to continue with her teasing and slow seduction. She was nothing if not patient, and more than willing to let Anna come to her own decision.

_Besides_, she thought, biting her lip to hide a mischievous smile, _it's fun to watch her squirm._

Gerda met them at the main entrance to the castle with the promised picnic lunch. The look she sent the two young women was one of matronly pride and a certain knowing glint that had Elsa wondering if she was being too obvious. As much as she loved her sister, she didn't know just how accepting others would be of the two being in any kind of intimate relationship. She trusted Gerda, though, and was more than certain the woman would never judge them negatively for seeking comfort and love in each other after all their years of forced separation.

It wasn't long before they were entering the stables. The smell of the horses was pungent but not too overwhelming or offensive to the Queen's senses. This was, of course, Anna's natural environment, so at home with the creatures it almost seemed as though she could read their minds. The Princess had insisted on taking Elsa out for a ride the first few days after the Thaw, as a means to try and bridge the years they'd been kept apart. But what she hadn't admitted to the young redhead was that she already knew just how adept and at home her younger sister was with the large beasts.

For years, the only thing she'd had to occupy her mind was the glimpses she could catch of those whirling red braids speeding across the courtyards from her window. Eventually, she had found and exploited the many small hidden servant corridors that ran nearly the entirety of the castle. It was the only means she had to escape that dreaded room at night when everyone else was fast asleep, when she could sneak about and not have to worry about hurting anyone.

One of those passages lead to the castle stables where Arendelle's thoroughbred mares and stallions were kept. Elsa didn't actually have any interest in the horses themselves, but she had noticed her sister spending more and more time in the stables over the years and had wanted to see more of the girl than the glimpses she was allowed through her window.

She had wound up spending hours hiding out in the overhead loft of the main stables, just watching and listening to Anna as she cooed and fawned over the animals. As she'd gotten older, and her body had begun to develop, Elsa couldn't help but appreciate the strength her sister's hobby gave the girl...or the glimpses she caught of toned thighs and abs when the girl thought she was alone to change. Elsa hadn't known then just what that sight was doing to her, but looking back now she could easily recognize her burgeoning attraction to her sister.

It took a little longer than she thought it would to get their horses saddled up, but that was mainly due to the stable hands falling over themselves to supplicate their adoration to their Queen. Elsa was sure that had it just been Anna there that the group of men wouldn't have bothered with the formalities, so used to seeing the wily redhead around that her presence barely caused a ripple. Truthfully, Elsa kind of envied her sister for that accepted ambiguity. It got tiresome having to constantly placate her adoring people, but that was her place and she was grateful for their acceptance after all that had happened since her Coronation.

They were finally able to get their horses saddled and on their way, thanks to the head stable hand and grounds keeper. His presence seemed to expedite their preparations and soon enough they were on their way out the side gates of the castle, heading off towards the beaches. She let Anna lead the way, having the younger woman direct them towards her favorite spot near the water. Elsa herself didn't have much experience outside the castle aside from her childhood with Anna, so it seemed more prudent for the redhead to take the lead.

They rode for a while, Anna trotting along beside Elsa as they angled their way down towards the coastline. When they were far enough away from prying eyes, Elsa let her powers flow over her body, modifying her dress back to its previous provocative, revealing state. Her redheaded guide didn't immediately notice the change, too busy navigating the slope they were descending towards the beaches.

One after the other, they made their way down to the long plains of sand that spread out in either direction for what seemed miles. Somehow Anna had gotten them off the main path that headed up into the mountains and into a particularly secluded area that was split off from the rest of Arendelle's surrounding beaches by a thin inlet where a small river emptied into the ocean.

Smiling, Anna's gaze swept the area before she lowered herself to the waiting sand below. When she turned to Elsa, who was riding side-saddle, her face reddened and her lips parted in a silent 'o'. Elsa's dress was hiked up a bit due to her position on the horse, the deep slit of the skirt allowing for a less-than-proper amount of skin to show.

"Well," she said to Anna, holding out her hand towards the gawking redhead. "Are you going to help me down?"

Anna blinked several times, her eyes slowly-very slowly-trailing up to the blonde's smirking gaze. When Elsa raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, the younger girl seemed to snap out of her daze, shaking her head briefly before lurching forward to assist the Queen.

Elsa had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the obviousness of her sister's attraction, enjoying her teasing games far more than she realized she would. Whether her sister had caught on to the Queen's intentions or not was still in question, but Elsa was sure that by the end of the day even her sometimes-dense little sister would realize the meaning behind their day's activities.

Turns out the distance from the horse to the ground was much farther than she expected as she took Anna's hand and attempted to lower herself down, with one leg still in the stirrup. So much farther that she felt herself lurch sideways as her dangling foot searched for solid ground.

With a very un-queenly yelp, she threw her hands out to try and break her fall, closing her arms against the impending impact. Only it never came, as her descent was suddenly arrested by soft, toned arms grasping her about her back and waist. She had somehow managed to turn so that her back was to the ground, her flailing arms landing across tense, warm shoulders.

Slowly, fearfully, she opened her eyes to find her sister looking down at her, those teal orbs staring at her with unabashed intensity. She felt her pulse leap and her world seemed to tilt as if she had fallen yet again. And that's when she realized, she was falling. She was falling, over and over again, falling in love with her most precious sister more and more with each passing moment.

"Glad I caught you," Anna whispered, her voice heavy with an unspoken emotion as Elsa lay across her arms, feeling suspended in time rather than by the redhead's embrace. It was a single, perfect moment of absolute contentedness between the two, hearts bare for the world to see.

But the moment was quickly broken by a restless noise from her horse. Anna blinked and quickly helped Elsa stand upright, clearing her throat uncomfortably as she took a step back. Elsa, for her part, was still feeling winded by the whole event, losing her seductress mien for the moment as her heart raced with the intensity of her own emotions.

Anna, though, was already ushering the horses off to a secluded tree at the edge of the beach. This left Elsa to follow behind, her mind a chaotic mess over the strength of that growing ache-not only in her loins but in her heart. She knew she loved her sister, desired her, but this...yearning...was altogether new.

_No, not new_, she corrected herself. It was everything she felt for her dear Anna all wrapped up into one intense and overwhelming assortment of emotions. It was years of repressed obsession and denial bubbling forth like some magnificent release. Like an eruption, it felt terrifying and exciting all at the same time.

"Um, Elsa?" Anna called from under the shade of the tree.

The blonde sent her sister a curious smile as she caught up to her. She had dismissed her ice heels so she could feel the soft sand beneath her feet, only just noticing the bemused look on the redhead's face as she glanced back at her. "Yes, my Princess?" she answered, and even to her own ears her voice sounded...peculiar, almost whimsical in its demure tone.

"Well..." her voice cut off as her gaze drifted over the path the Queen had just traveled. "You're, um, snowing?"

Confused, Elsa turned to look and sure enough there seemed to be a dusting of snow drifting down about her shoulders. Giggling at the sight, she spun in a circle with her arms outstretched, the light flurries never quite touching the ground as her heart swelled with love. The motion combined with the jubilant exhilaration she felt bubbling over from her heart sent her tumbling forward.

For the second time in as many minutes she wound up falling into her sister's arms, her joyous laughter chiming from her lips as she grinned cheekily at her little sister. "I love you," she said between giggles. She wasn't sure what was happening but she felt so light and giddy, as if the entire weight of her lifetime of seclusion and pain had melted away like the snow across the summer sand at her feet.

Anna chuckled, a confused smile on her face. "I love you too," she muttered, her hands grasping Elsa's elbows to steady her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, hiding another giggle behind her fingers. "Yes, very much so." She stepped around the confused redhead and unhitched the picnic basket from her horse. "So tell me," she said as she began laying out a blanket across the shaded grass by the tree, "Why is this your favorite spot?" Elsa stood from where she was bending over the blanket, only then realizing the view she'd just given Anna. And if the crimson tint to the girl's cheeks and wide-eyed gaze was anything to go by, it was a pleasant sight.

The redhead cleared her throat, turning towards the nearby stream, gesturing widely across the area. "Well, for one its quiet. I mean, really quiet. Like, I don't know if anyone really knows about this place or what because I've never actually seen anyone out here." The adorable young woman bit her lip, probably realizing she was starting to ramble but knowing Anna the girl couldn't quite seem to help it. "But that's also why its my favorite place to swim."

Elsa had just finished laying out a few items from the basket, some sealed snacks from the kitchens and (she would have to thank Gerda later) an unopened bottle of wine. When Anna's words registered in the blonde's mind she couldn't help but look up at her sister with a seductive smirk as her thoughts pounced on the idea. "Oh, I haven't swam in years," she said as offhandedly as she could manage.

Anna slowly turned back to meet the blonde's searing gaze, swallowing noticeably. "Y-Yeah?"

Slowly, as her eyes locked with her sister's almost panicked gaze, Elsa nodded. She was already moving, her hips swinging in a rhythmic motion as she sauntered towards the water, grabbing Anna by her hand and dragging her quickly behind her.

"Um, Elsa, what are you doing?" the younger woman asked, her voice apprehensive as she stumbled along behind the blonde.

"_We_ are going swimming," she replied, looking back to see her sister biting her lip anxiously. She pulled her to a stop just shy of the waterline, pulling in front of her. "Don't you want to swim with me?" she asked teasingly.

"No-I mean, yes, of course I do, its just..." her voice trailed off as she cast her eyes about, probably looking for an excuse of some sort. "We don't have anything to wear!" she announced a little too loud, sounding relieved at finally coming up with something.

Her smile turning devious, Elsa turned away from Anna and walked ankle deep into the water. She turned to look over her shoulder at her sister, winking. "Well lucky for me, I don't need to worry about that." With a wave of her hand, her gown shifted, the skirt retracting up to her waist as she raised her hands over her head. From there it solidified into a dark blue one-piece bathing suit, hugging her curves tightly as she waved her hands down her shapely form, molding the ice to form tightly around her bust to accentuate her breasts, then further down her hips as she allowed what was left of her skirt to just barely cover her hips and rear.

Satisfied at her latest creation, she turned on the spot, twirling so that the tiny skirt fluttered up revealingly. She ended the spin as she came to face Anna, taking in her sister's gawking gaze. Her sister looked like she was close to fainting on the spot, which only made Elsa hide a giggle behind her hand.

"Oh," Elsa said suddenly, raising a finger innocently to her lips. "But you really don't have anything to wear, do you?"

Anna sputtered before turning away, nodding in agreement. "Right, I...I don't have anything to swim in."

"Hmm," the Queen continued, her faux innocence melting away into a lip-biting smile. "I guess you could just swim in your undies."

If at all possible, Anna's face seemed to turn an even darker shade of red. The sounds that came out of the girl's mouth couldn't even be considered anything resembling actual words as she struggled to respond. "I...I am not going to swim in my underwear, thank you very much!" She tried to look affronted but it only served to make her strained embarrassment that much more obvious.

Elsa pouted, giving Anna the best puppy-dog face she could effect. "Pleeeease?"

The redhead gaped at the Queen, her eyebrows shooting up. "Oh, you are _not_ trying that look on _me_," she said assuredly. "I _invented_ that look, so don't think its gonna work on me!"

Elsa glowered at the unfazed young woman, putting her hands on her hips as she thought. Slowly her smile twisted into a wicked grin as she stretched her hands out towards the redhead, magic already flowing to and coalescing at its destination. "But Anna," she spoke sweetly, "Aren't you worried about getting that nice dress wet?"

The Princess turned, her eyes going wide in panic as she realized too late that her sister was up to something. "Don't you dare!" she said, backing away slowly. Only she didn't get far as she stumbled into a wall of ice, trapping her at the Queen's mercy.

Grinning now, Elsa lowered her hands back to her hips, standing as seductively as she could. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to join me for a warm swim?"

Anna shook her head vehemently, looking back and forth for a way to escape. "I'm okay, I'll just sit up here and stare-_watch_, watch you swim, that's fine with me."

"Oh, dear," Elsa said offhandedly, glancing down at her nails. "That just won't do." Smiling, she looked up from under her bangs, pointing up. It was nearly comical, watching as realization dawned on the girl's face, watching as she slowly raised her eyes skyward.

Anna didn't even attempt to move as, with a flick of her wrist Elsa melted the massive ball of snow hovering over the girl. The ear-shattering scream that exploded from the redhead was drowned out as ice-cold water splashed down over the girl, drenching every part of her sweet little sister.

Elsa took one look at the Princess and burst out laughing, doubling over. She could liken the image to that of a dog who had just be dropped into a cold bath. A very angry, redheaded, fiery dog who just so happened to be glaring daggers at her, she realized as she recovered from her laughing fit.

_Uh-oh_, she thought as a very pissed Princess kicked off her shoes and began making her way purposefully towards her. "Um, I'm sorry?!" Elsa muttered apprehensively, raising her hands both as a means of placation and self-defense if it called for it. "I didn't mean it!" she squeaked as the younger woman grew determinedly closer.

It was only when Anna was a few feet away that she stopped moving and stared straight into Elsa's eyes. There was a glint of something there that the Queen had never seen before, a strength of will she hadn't seen since Anna had confronted her at her ice palace, insisting she be let in.

With a quick, sweeping motion, Anna's dress flew up over her head and off, leaving the young redhead standing there in nothing but a lacy green bra and matching silk panties. Now it was Elsa's turn to gape open-mouthed as she took in so much _skin_ suddenly on display for her hungry gaze. Anna's hands had returned to her hips as she tapped her foot, waiting and undoubtedly watching Elsa's reaction.

She didn't even bother tempering her lustful gaze as she traced the lines of shapely hips and rounded breasts, and _freckles_! They were _everywhere_! It was only as dizziness threatened to overtake her that she realized she'd stopped breathing, taking a gasping lungful as she finally met her sister's smirking gaze.

"I thought we were going to swim," Anna said, voice dripping with righteous sarcasm.

Elsa shook herself, blinking several times as she realized she'd been had. It was both irritating and exciting just how quickly her sister could turn the tables on her. But she wasn't going to let the little twerp have the last laugh. This was _her_ seduction, dammit, and she would not let the girl get away with trouncing her plans.

Smiling wickedly, she nodded as innocently as she gazed pointedly downward. "Oh, I think the warm water will do you some good, my Princess."

Anna glanced down, immediately yelping as she wrapped an arm around her breasts, covering those mouthwatering erect nipples. Grumbling, the irritable redhead stomped past Elsa and into the water. _"Friggin' standing there looking like Freya herself!"_ the girl muttered not-quite under her breath.

Smiling at her small victory, Elsa turned and followed after the grouchy redhead, making their way mutually into the warm waters. They stopped just far enough out with their shoulders just barely covered by the gently rolling waves, facing each other.

Anna had lost her pout, a small smile replacing it. "This is nice," she said, her voice carrying quietly over the soft sound of the surf. "We haven't swam in ages."

Elsa smiled, nodding in reply. "I know, although if I recall our shared baths as children, you could technically count those watery adventures as swimming. Especially when you talked me into circling the tub together so we made our own little whirlpools."

Anna giggled, grinning at her sister. "Hey, that was as much your fault as it was mine for telling me about them." She reached her hand back, splashing water at the blonde without warning. The salty water covered the blonde's head, sending her sputtering backwards as she wiped at her face.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," she said, a glaring smile on her face. She drew her arms back and to the side, spinning at she struck the water, sending a large wave of water careening over the smirking redhead's unprepared head.

Coughing as she got a good mouthful of water, Anna ducked her head under the water before rising back out of the water, shaking out her braids. "Oh its on, your Majesty. This is a revolt!" Jumping high out of the water, Anna let her body splash heavily into the water, sending an unexpected spray of water straight at the blonde.

Elsa threw her hands up just in time to prevent the water from catching her in the eyes. Sadly, that momentary distraction was all her sister needed as Elsa felt something solidly grasp at her ankles. With a jerk, the Queen's feet were pulled forcefully from beneath her, sending her sprawling beneath the water, barely gasping a lungful of air before she was submerged.

Anna released her feet immediately, both girls splashing around briefly beneath the water before breaking the surface. They were sputtering and coughing as soon as they were above the water, but soon devolved into fits of laughter as they glanced at each other.

Still smiling, Elsa dipped her head back under the water, tilting her head back as she broke the surface again, letting the water cascade down her back and pulling her hair with it. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes to see Anna staring unabashedly at her.

Tilting her head with a knowing smile on her face, she asked innocently, "What is it, Anna?"

Anna seemed to be in a daze as she slowly met Elsa's eyes. "You're beautiful," she replied breathlessly. Her eyes immediately widened at the unrestrained compliment, mouth snapping closed. "I-I mean, well its true, I just...um..." she seemed unable to formulate any complete thoughts at that point, so Elsa decided to take pity on the girl.

Giggling, she leaped forward and threw her arms around the girl's shoulders, pulling her close. "Thank you," she whispered into the girl's ear, letting her cool breath tease her skin. "But my beauty pales in comparison to you, fair sister."

Elsa could hear her sister swallow as the girl's hands gently came to rest on the Queen's hips, pulling away just enough to look into the Queen's eyes. "N-No way, you're like a freaking goddess. You're literally the embodiment of beauty! I looked in a dictionary once and you know what was there under 'beautiful'? A portrait of you!"

Elsa couldn't help but burst out laughing at the girl's antics, her heart still fluttering at Anna's words in spite of the awkwardly adorable delivery. "Thank you, again, for reminding me why I love you." She smiled at the flush her words produced, cupping the girl's cheek softly in her palm. "But do not let that detract from my words. You, my little love, are truly the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Nine Worlds. The Gods and Goddesses should be envious of just how gorgeous my baby sister is."

That flush seemed to deepen the more she spoke until Anna was shifting her eyes away, embarrassment evident on her face. "Geez, no pressure, right?"

Elsa laughed lightly at the mumbled response. "None at all, my Princess." She pulled away, taking Anna's hand in her own as she began swimming towards shore. "Come on, we have an entire picnic basket waiting for us, and I missed breakfast."

As they made their way out of the water, Anna went to her discarded dress, holding it up with a frown. Elsa giggled at the girl's plight, deciding to have mercy on her. "Here, let me." She twirled her fingers, gesturing towards the soaked dress. Her magic left her fingertips, swirling around the dress until every bit of material was frozen solid. Then, with a wave of her hand, the moisture began to break away, fluttering into the wind as flakes of ice before dissolving completely.

Anna stood transfixed on the whole process, shaking the dress out as the last few flakes disappeared into nothingness. "Huh, well aren't you handy," she teased. However, as she went to pull the dress over her head, the coldness of the dress caught on her skin, causing the girl to yelp and toss it away.

Elsa had devolved into a fit of giggles at this point. "Sorry, the coldness is not really something I can help, love." She leaned down and picked up the girl's dress, draping it over her arm gently. "Besides, I don't think it would do you much good wearing a dry dress with your underthings as soaked as they are."

Anna's arms were wrapped around herself as she shivered and grumbled under her breath. Still laughing, Elsa grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the blanket she had set out earlier. "Come on, I'm sure you will be dry enough by the time we need to return to the castle for you to wear the dress without worry."

Anna finally dropped her grumpy attitude in the face of food. _Don't ever change_, Elsa thought as she began unwrapping a few sandwiches Gerda had prepared for them. Smiling, she held one out to the girl and took a quick bit of her own, her appetite making itself known with a vengeance as she felt just how hungry she was. _I guess I can't exactly subsist off of her presence alone_, she thought wryly.

Meanwhile, Anna was digging into her own sandwich with gusto. It was a wonder the girl even tasted the thing as she ravaged the defenseless meal. Elsa simply stared, suppressing a giggle at her sister's complete lack of etiquette, while delicately biting into her own sandwich again. She was lost in the moment for several seconds, simply luxuriating in how simple and uncomplicated their interactions were.

It was effortless, how completely she loved her dear sister. Everything the girl did sent flutters through her heart, set her smile to shining even in the most weary of moments.

It was, Elsa decided, no wonder at all that she had fallen so completely for Anna. After all, there was no Elsa without Anna.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**CanITellUSmThin: **Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much :)

**Elsa: **Thanks. Work didn't turn out so well, as I have noted on my Facebook author page and at the beginning of this chapter. But life goes on, and another chap is here in your face.

**IanBlackwing: **Maaaaybe, maybe not ;)

Guest: Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Ludlovescake:** *blushes* I'm gonna channel Anna here and just say, "Geez, no pressure, right?" :3

**Claire Cooper: **As you got to see it before everyone else, my dear friend, I'm happy to have your continued support and friendship 3

**Strab:** Not sure what you're saying there, sorry.

**Holland92: **lol considering its been like a year and a half, I'm sure your poking stick has been thoroughly worn down into tinder.

**malekoydaerb: **Heheh, oooooh the possibilities are endless, though the conclusion is obvious for all who have read thus far ;)

**sedryn:** Thanks, I hope you enjoy the story so far. Sorry for that chapter warning, just felt it needed to be added, even though its implied consent based on the story itself.

**xAnimejunkie23x: **Oh yes, and teasing Elsa continues! Don't worry, the teasing shall come to a metaphorical head soon enough ;)

**MakaS0ul:** Ahhhh, I hope you passed your midterms! I offer my deepest condolences if not, for life can be a BITCH sometimes :/

Idunnowhattosay**: **Yep, and finally did again ;)

**Rainezeik: **Stay tuned, for night falls in the next chapter 3

**pandacornforever:** So sorry for taking so long! Please forgives meh!

Thoan900: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, then! And I promise, the next one will be out MUCH faster than this one.

Guest: Yes 3

**NoblePlatypus:** Firstly, epic name, props. And thanks, though I'm sure you might be a bit disappointed with how mild this chapter is in comparison. No worries, the next chapter heats it back up again ;)

**thoan900:** I'm soooo sorry, I'm back, I promise.

**bigbuddy1986: ** Yes, and here it be! Next update should be MUCH sooner.

**Again, so much thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read this fic. I have SEVERAL other partially written fics that I have been able to work on a little bit at a time over the last year and half, but none of them are anywhere near ready for publishing. But I feel myself falling back into things with the completion of this chapter, so look for updates in the near future! I will not fail you!**


End file.
